Orlov Diamond (Regimango)
Orlov Diamond is a gem made and owned by Regimango. Appearance She wears a long and wide ballgown, that is a sky blue colour, reaches to the floor and covers her feet. She has a pale complexion and green eyes. Each hand has a pure white glove, however on the palm of her right hand, there is a cut out for her gem. The gemstone is a multi-faceted dome shape. Relationships The Great Diamond Authority She holds a great amount of resentment towards the other Diamonds, mostly due to their exile of her from Homeworld. However, she also can't help feeling jealousy as they are so much more powerful than she is. Azurite Orlov has a very teacher-student based relationship with Azurite, Orlov will tell her to do something and Azurite will do it. Copal Copal is another rejected gem that found their way to Orlov's patchwork kingdom. Orlov has a facade of liking Copal very much, just like she does with all her other subjects. Gagat For all the times Orlov has tried to manipulate Gagat, she has never succeeded. She constantly rages at herself for this failure however she has not given up on trying. Personality Cool and collected most of the time Orlov Diamond can be manipulative and deceiving to most. Her main goal is usually to exploit others to get ahead as she never got the power that befits a diamond such as herself. When she is impatient or annoyed she can become snappy and commanding, rather than her normal sweet cooning style of speech. Backstory Orlov Diamond was never recognised as an official member of the Great Diamond Authority which later lead to the other Diamonds exiling her from Homeworld. She built her own empire out of what scraps of land she could claim asteroids, moons, space stations and the like were all she could get. The other diamonds often sent gems they couldn't be bothered dealing with such as defective gems and dangerous gems, to Orlov's territories. Most were no issue for Orlov however as she used her innate attraction to take control of these gems. One such gem was Azurite, much more courteous and quiet than the others she had to deal with, she never needed to influence Azurite to make her submit. Abilities Orlov Diamond possesses standard gem abilities such as shape-shifting, gem bubbling and weapon summoning. * Sceptre Summoning: She can summon a sceptre which can channel energy and fire blasts of it. These blasts are not particularly powerful, they do however have quite a strong knockback. * Natural Attraction: She has extreme levels of attraction, and while this is in the sense of causing infatuation within other gems, causing them to fall in love with her, she also has powers over the natural attraction of objects, causing them to experience either a mutual force towards one another, or one to merely to have an increased attraction to the other. * Marble Minions: She can project hard light minions from her gem or sceptre. They appear to be made of marble and look like a stereotypical "Igor". They have a great love and respect for Orlov Diamond and will do whatever she tells them. Fusions Because Orlov Diamond is a diamond she usually refuses to fuse with anyone of a lower rank. Trivia * Her energy blasts and minions come in three colours; white, blue and green. The different colours do not change the effect. * She hopes to one day overthrow the Diamond Authority, using her defective subjects as disposable troops to throw at Homeworld. Gemology * Diamond is the official modern birthstone for April, and it is also used as an official sixty-year anniversary gemstone. *Diamonds are the stone of truth and victory. **It is associated with lightning and fearlessness, and for its properties of protection. **The diamond, in its rarity and beauty, is a symbol of purity and innocence, of love and fidelity, and embraces, strength of character, ethics, and faithfulness to oneself and others. *Diamond is the transparent, gemstone-quality crystalline form of carbon and it is indeed one of the hardest known natural substances on Earth. **Diamonds' hardness is the result of extremely strong chemical bonds between the carbon atoms. **There is no other gemstone in the same family as diamond, although there are a variety of very similar gemstones. **Diamond is pure carbon and is chemically the same as graphite. *Although traditional colourless or "white diamonds" are by far the most popular coloured diamonds, yellow and brown diamonds are actually the most commonly occurring diamonds. **Other diamond colours include pink, red, orange, yellow, green, grey and black. **Specific colours will trade under specific names. ***Brown and yellow diamonds are often referred to as "champagne" or "cognac" diamonds. *If a diamond's impurities consist of boron and low level of nitrogen, the diamond will be a blue or gray colour (Type IIb). Other blue diamonds are unrelated to boron; nickel or high concentrations of hydrogen are the hypothetical causes of blue colour in some diamonds. *The diamond is a p-type semiconductor. *Diamond deposits are found worldwide, the most notable being Africa, Australia and India. **Approximately half of the world's diamonds come from Central and Southern Africa. **Canada has recently become a main commercial source for fine white diamonds. *The Orlov Diamond has a long and convoluted history. It originally was mined and kept in India, it is believed to have been used as one of the eyes for a religious idol in a Hindu temple. It was stolen by a deserter from the French military. It eventually made it's way into Europe and was acquired by the Russian Count, Grigorievich Orlov. The Count then gave it to the Empress of Russia Catherine the Great. Gallery Orlov.png Orlov Diamond.png Art by SaltyPearl7152 and Agunachopace Category:OCs Category:Regi's Gems Category:Roleplay characters Category:Approved Characters Category:Diamonds Category:Aguna's artwork